


Afternoons to Last Forever

by acopinesandaspens



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie cares about Richie, Eddie cleans Richie’s glasses, Gay Richie Tozier, I tagged the ship but they aren’t a couple here, M/M, Neither of them would be mad about it tho, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie’s Glasses, Soft Richie Tozier, and he’s soft about it, anything they do for you makes you melt, childhood crushes be like that, or at least in his head he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acopinesandaspens/pseuds/acopinesandaspens
Summary: You know that one fanart of Eddie cleaning Richie’s glasses over the years? This was inspired by that. Just one instance of Eddie cleaning Richie’s glasses when they’re still young.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 25





	Afternoons to Last Forever

“Jesus Christ, it’s like you try and get them dirty!” Eddie lifted Richie’s glasses and started cleaning away the dirt with a rag from his magic fanny pack. Richie couldn’t see for shit, but the light t-shirt Eddie wore stood out against the dark background of the clubhouse. He watched as the light blur continued his lecture on why keeping his glasses dirty was bad for his eyes, would lead to migraines, was unsanitary, blah blah blah. Richie rocked the hammock with his foot listened as one of his favorite voices expressed his care in such an Eddie way. It was nice, and a warm feeling in his chest made him want to listen forever.

Though that was not the Trashmouth way. Richie had to interrupt before the warm feeling spread further. 

“Damn, Eds, I think I have this speech just about memorized. A few more times and I could perform it.”

“Not my name. And you keep seeming to forget the points I’m making, so you get to hear it until you clean the fucking glasses yourself.” Eddie got back into Richie’s space and put his glasses on for him. He didn’t move away directly after. In that moment, the air between them felt charged and tense. And warm, too. Eddie adjusted the glasses and then took his hands away from the side of Richie’s face.

“Better?”

“Holy shit, textures!” Richie made a show of looking around to distract himself from the glowyness that persisted in his chest. And from Eddie who was still in front of him.

“Yeah, no shit. You’d see textures more often if you’d just clean them.”

“But you do it so well, my spaghetti.”

“Fuck off.” Eddie shoved his shoulder and plopped down in the hammock next to him. They’d figured out that sitting horizontally worked just fine for hammock sharing, after Stan had threatened to cut their vocal cords if they fought over it one more time. They reclined pressed together and the warm feeling got more intense in Richie’s chest. So much for chasing it off. But Richie decided to just let it be, for now. Eddie and him bickered over his glasses and waited for the other losers to get there. It was some of the most fun Richie had on a regular basis, and while he’d feel guilty for the thought later, he couldn’t stop the thought in the moment that if he and Eddie could be like this everyday for the rest of his life, he’d be really happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes on my phone. I had to get the scene out of my mind. Have my unedited, unrevised, unplanned mess.


End file.
